


Valentines In Another World Part 1

by BurstEdge



Series: Valentines In Another World [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Forced to stay at home after breaking expensive plates, Elphelt stumbles upon a door leading to another world. Specifically, the BlazBlue universe.





	Valentines In Another World Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Valentine's Day gift for my readers. Hope you enjoy it.

It was an uneventful day at the Kiske residence. There was nothing to do except sit around. This was particularly bothersome for an excitable Gear currently living there who was reading magazines on her bed.

“Hmm,” someone hums. 

“Hmmm….”

The sound of a page flipping goes by. 

“HMMMMMMMMMMM!” 

The humming gets louder and sounds more annoyed. 

“AHHHHH! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO!” somebody very loudly complains throwing the magazine to the ground.

The person sits up their breasts jiggling slightly looks around her room to see if there is anything else to do when she spots her sister leaving the room.

“Hey Ram where do you think your going? Your just as grounded as I am!” the girl huffs annoyed.

Ram turns around in the doorway and looks at her sister. “Elphelt, just because I was in the same room as you doesn’t mean I also broke five plates, two bowls, and almost every cup except two,” she responds with a deadpan expression,

Elphelt nervously looks away whistling a tune before responding “It’s not my fault I thought that I could balance it all together in a neat stack.”

“Elphelt you are very clumsy I don’t honestly know why you thought you could handle it,” Ram says, not changing expression but carrying a bit of snark behind her words.

“Well, Miss Dizzy didn’t have to get so mad I was just trying to help. And I thought I told you to call me El it sounds so weird when people say my full name Ram-LETHAL.” Elphelt crosses her arms and turns her head.

“You’re being immature El. But to answer your question, I am going with Dizzy to buy new plates, bowls, and cups to replace the ones you broke. We’ll be back soon,” Ram finishes as the the door closes behind her and she leaves.

Elphelt flops back down onto the bed.

“She’s right,” she sighs. “I am acting a bit like a kid, but Miss Dizzy really did overreact. She pushed me into a wall. Guess I’ll go back to reading magazines.” 

Elphelt picks up the magazine she threw onto the ground and continues reading it. The sounds of pages flipping and Elphelt occasionally reading the titles of the articles out loud as she lazily reads. “ **The Biggest Crab in the World.**  Mhm.  **How to Befriend Cats Without Getting Scratched.**  Okaaay?” 

She continues flipping. “ **Who Is King Ky’s Secret Lover?** Miss Dizzy duh. - **Sol Badguy’s Secret Weakness.**  Yeah, right.”

Elphelt begins to question what it is this magazine is about “The articles seem pretty random who would want to know stuff like this? Like this one.  **10 Theories Why Arc Systems Works Won’t Crossover BlazBlue and Guilty Gear.**  What’s BlazBlue and Guilty Gear? Sounds like some weird game. Maybe I’ll just put this down for now and get some fresh air.” 

She places the magazine down and gets up to walk towards a window to open it. A fresh cool breeze blows through the window bringing with it a light chill that feels somewhat comforting since she can’t leave the room.

“Mmm… now that’s what I needed some fresh air. Too bad I’m… uh, what did Miss Dizzy call it again? Grounded? Ah well, this still feels nice.” 

Elphelt looks down to see people bundled up and carrying pink and red bags with hearts on them. 

“I guess humans feel the cold more than me and Ram do, but what’s with the all of the pink and red hearts all over the place?”

As Elphelt looks around curiously a leaflet is blowing in the wind she fails to take notice of it and it baps her in the face causing her to fall back banging her head on the floor. Elphelt takes the leaflet off her face and rubs the back of her head.

“Owww… who just lets their garbage blow in the wind like that?”

Elphelt looks at the leaflet and sees that its advertising something. 

**Valentines Day Fair! Thirty dollars per ticket! Couples get in free!**

“Valentine’s Day Fair? There’s a day dedicated to Valentine’s? That’s weird… unless I’m missing something. Let me look it up.”

Elphelt goes to the computer in the room to look up this “Valentine’s Day”. She spends several minutes researching the holiday and after some extended distraction on the net she moves back to her bed face down face in a pillow.

A few minutes pass… “

AHH THIS DAY WAS MADE FOR ME!” She screamed into the pillow and continues to scream “YES I LOVE IT I CAN’T WAIT TO CELEBRATE IT WITH EVERYBODY!” 

She takes a moment to catch her breath and looks up. “I need to make chocolate to give to everybody good thing I looked up those recipes.”

Completely forgetting she’s on punishment, Elphelt makes a mad dash to the kitchen to prepare some chocolate. However, she somehow gets lost on her way to the kitchen.

“Huh? This is weird I could have sworn this was the way.” 

She looks around and notices that the windows have no light shining through them. 

“It was just broad daylight wasn’t it?” She asked to no one in particular.”

Elphelt ignores what’s going on with the window and continues on to the kitchen, but the longer she walks the more she notices something is wrong the doors. They had weird patterns like a squid hugging a ramen bowl or a door with eyes staring down an orange with a knife. But even stranger the windows sometimes have a strange creature fly past them.

“Okay, this is getting super weird,” she muttered. “Just keep walking, El. Ignore whatever is going on.” 

She begins to walk faster towards the kitchen but she happens to glance over to a window and sees something outside banging on the window to beckon her towards it. “AHHHH NOPE NOPE NOPE!”

Elphelt begins sprinting trying not to look around at her surroundings but winds up bumping into something that is strangely soft but also gave off a strangely sensual sound,

“What the heck? Wasn’t this where the kitchen was?” Elphelt looks at what she bumped into it was a door that was pale in color but it looked as if there was a woman carved into it. “Huh, what’s with this door? I’ve never seen this door in the house before.”

She begins inspecting the door, noticing the strangely specific details. like the fact that there wasn’t a handle, huge breasts with nipples and wide hips. The woman’s hair was long tied into a single ponytail that was carved in such a way that it looks as if it spirals around her body. She had no facial features save for what looked like a small pair of glasses where her eyes would be.

“Wow this door is pretty lifelike but what was that sound when I bumped into it before?” Elphelt looks around for a button or something that made the sound “It doesn’t look like there’s anything special that caused it. Hm maybe if i-” She pinches one of the nipples.

“Ohhh~” the moan is heard once more.

Elphelt jumps back “I-it moaned again this time when I pinched a nipple and it felt soft that’s so weird it is a door right?”

“Keep going please.”

Elphelt’s eyes go wide. “O-O-OK IT JUST SPOKE WHY?”

“Please miss, Keep going its been so long,” the door pleads.

“Um… why?” Elphelt questions.

“If you do I can get you out of the place,” it offers

“Really! Well, in the first place what is this place and how did I end up here?” she asks.

“This is place is a kind of crossroads of worlds. How you ended up here is unknown. Now, please hold up your end of the bargain.”

“Wait, one more question,” Elphelt said. “Will I end up home if I help you?”

“You ask a lot of questions but I can say you will get out of here. Now please pleasure me~”

“Well, alright.” 

Elphelt once again grabs the doors breasts fondling the and pinching its nipples.

“Mm… that’s pretty good but don’t be a afraid to really get into it be a little rougher.” It moans out

Elphelt a little puzzled initially chooses to twist and pull its nipples

“Ohhh that’s better.”

Hearing it’s excited moans begins to get to Elphelt. She feels slightly excited and tries something different by sucking on its left teat while still fondling the right.

“YES! YES! Oh, I wish I had a clit for you to play with, but don’t stop what your doing~”

Hearing its enthusiasm, Elphelt decides to stop sucking to push the breasts together and suck on them at the same time.

“Mm~ That’s still nice, but can you- AHHHHH~” It cries out in ecstasy as if reaching orgasm. “Thank you. You can stop now. I didn’t think you would nibble on them.”

Elphelt steps back. “It just seemed like the next step, but you climaxed pretty easily.”

“Yes I did, but when your a mostly inanimate object with only two sensitive spots and haven’t cum in decades it becomes really easy,” it responds.

“Right. So can you open up now?” Elphelt asks

“Yes just grab my handle.” A long handle extends from between the doors legs

“Um are you sure this is a handle?”

“It is, unless you want to take your chances with the other doors,” it responds

Elphelt looks around at the other doors “You have a point.” 

Elphelt grabs the handle and a blinding light shoots from the door as she does.

“You were quite good and I expect you to pleasure the girl I took the form of with the gift I will bestow. May you have some great sloppy sex and have many healthy children,” the door says in a god-like echo

“Wait, WHAT?!”

Elphelt and the door vanish things return to normal.

“El, we’re home,” Dizzy says as she walk into the house.

“Alright, this should help with your back pain. Come back in a week if the pain persists,” a feminine voice is heard.

“Oh, thank you dear. What would we do if you ever go missing?” an older voice says.

“Thank you just be careful on your way home. Linhua do you mind helping Mrs. Pollen to the door?” The younger female says.

“Okay, Miss Litchi,” Linhua responds and helps the old woman up to guide her to the door.

“Thank you both.” Mrs Pollen mentions before leaving.

“Haaaah…” Litchi gives off a long sigh

Linhua takes notice of Litchi’s exasperated sigh. “Yeah, it was a pretty long day, but that was the last patient for today. We can relax.”

“It’s not just that. It’s just that I feel like I’m missing something in my life but I don’t know what,” Litchi ponders

“Maybe it’s a day off? After all you didn’t schedule anybody for tomorrow.” Linhua mentions.

“Maybe. Well its something to think about on my day off.” Litchi continues to ponder. “What about you Linhua? What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“I’ll probably just go around seeing who needs help in the city. Or maybe some karaoke.” Linhua says.

“Always the busy one aren’t you.” Litchi says sweetly.

“You know the saying: youth is wasted on the young. And if I want to be like you I need to always be ready to help more people,” Linhua jokes. She looks up at the clock. 

“Oh I need to get home soon.” Linhua runs to the door. “See you tomorrow, Miss Litchi,” Linhua says as she runs out the door.

Litchi waves as Linhua leaves. 

“She’s so precious. Now, then.” 

Litchi walks to a nearby cabinet “A long day like this deserves a nice…” She swings the cabinet open and pulls out a bottle “Good drink of quality sake.”

A loud crash is heard just outside of the clinic.

Litchi jumps up in surprise. “What was that?“ She puts the bottle on her desk and runs out to check what happened.

A girl is sitting on some trash as she landed on her butt. 

“Oww… stupid door. Where did it leave me? I thought it was going to take me home,” Elphelt complains and looks up to see Litchi. “You!”

Litchi blinks in confusion. “Huh?”

“I’m pretty sure it was-” Elphelt stops mid sentence checking out Litchi seeing that shes a lot more fuller than the door big soft looking breasts, some great hips that give away that she has a pretty nice ass, and such a beautiful face. “Why am I thinking about this in such detail?” Elphelt says aloud while clutching her head.

“Um, are you alright, miss?” Litchi asked. “Do you want to come in to get your thoughts together?”

Elphelt stops worrying and looks back at Litchi. “Yeah, I’m fine. And sure, I’ll come in.” Elphelt responds.

Elphelt follows Litchi inside the clinic.

“Take a seat over there.” Litchi points to the chair by her desk. “I’ll get you some water.”

“Okay.” 

Elphelt takes a seat and takes a deep breath. She beings talking to herself.

 “Wow, she’s beautiful like almost other worldly. Why am I feeling like this? I’ve never felt like this for anybody else what did that door say again? Something about a gift and babies and sex… did it mean with her? I mean it did look almost like her but not exactly. Is this really another world?”

Litchi comes back with a cup and a small saucer. “Here you go.” She hands Elphelt the cup and takes a seat on her desk. “I’m Litchi Faye Ling. What’s your name?” Litchi asks.

“Elphelt Valentine. Please call me El for short,” Elphelt responds

“Such a pretty name. Where are you from, El?” Litchi asks and goes to grab the bottle of sake

“You wouldn’t believe me if i told you.” Elphelt says a bit dejected

“Try me I’ve seen and heard some weird things.” Litchi jokes as she opens her drawer to pull out a bottle opener.

“Well, I come from… um, how do i say this…” Elphelt trails off.

“Don’t be shy, sweetie. I won’t laugh,” Litchi says while popping off the cork on the bottle

Elphelt takes a deep breath and then a long exhale. “Okay. I come from another world. I was brought here by a talking door that… looked kind of like you.”

Litchi takes a sip of the sake she poured and begins chuckling. 

“That is quite strange.” She pours another drink of sake quickly sips it and pours some more.

Elphelt pouts. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

Litchi takes another sip and pours some more. “I’m sorry. It’s just when i thought I wouldn’t hear anything stranger than what I’ve seen it happens,” she jests, feeling a bit loose puts the saucer down and begins drinking from the bottle directly.

Elphelt still pouting. “Right. Thank you for helping me out I’ll be going now.” She gets up and heads to the door

Litchi puts the bottle down shes now tipsy after having drunk half a bottle of sake. She grabs Elphelt’s shoulders and hugs her. “Where do you think you’re going Elly? I can’t be sure your alright you need to stay overnight.”

“H-huh n-no I’m fine can i plea- EEP” Elphelt stops mid-sentence as Litchi grabs her breasts.

“You’ve got some great tits Elly. And such a cute face. You’re just my type~” Litchi compliments her new friend.

“Really? Can you please let go?” Elphelt asks.

“Not until you say your staying.” Litchi complains.

“Fine… I’ll stay.” Elphelt responds and takes a seat back where she was.

“YAY! Let’s celebrate with a drink.” She grabs the bottle and drinks what’s left, finishing off what little soberness she had.

“Oops… sorry Elly. I drank it all.”

“I-it’s fine Litchi. I’m not a drinker anyway,” Elphelt says.

“Oooh… I’m feeling a bit dizzy,” Litchi says as she undoes the buttons on her dress and her breasts spring free. 

“Much better. Hm not really maybe if I..” 

She stands up to undo the button that keeps her legs restrained in her work outfit. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” 

Litchi sits back down on her desk and crosses her legs.

Elphelt begins just staring at her breasts they look bigger than before nice and soft like pillows. Her eyes being trailing down to Litchi’s now exposed legs. Their long and slender almost like a model’s. Elphelt licks her lips as if she was getting very turned on by the sight alone and gets a strange sensation around her crotch.

Litchi notices the pinkette staring. “You like what you see?”

Elphelt subconsciously nods her head up and down.

“You know, usually when I see a girl as cute as you I want them to cosplay for me but there’s something different about you Elly,” Litchi purrs. She gets up and sits on Elphelt’s lap. “Maybe it has something to do with that door maybe?” Litchi begins tracing a finger across Elphelt’s lips “These are quite soft looking you know.”

Elphelt’s brain isn’t working properly right now. She can’t even come up with a response and the sensation in her crotch is getting weirder.

“Hehe… it’s adorable how helpless you look right now. So adorable that…” Litchi stops and begins giving Elphelt a kiss.

Elphelt’s eyes go as wide as the saucer Litchi was drinking from unable to process the situation.

Litchi begins to get into the kiss using her tongue to invade Elphelt’s mouth it moves deeply almost as if she was trying to choke Elphelt with her tongue. However, Litchi deftly uses her tongue to drag Elphelt’s out and gives it a light bite before letting go. 

“So, how was that?”

Elphelt can’t process what just happen but manages to respond with a soft “yes”

Litchi giggles “Well. I know your little friend seemed to enjoy it a lot.”

That comment snaps Elphelt out of her trance. “Little friend?” She suddenly jumps up and Litchi deftly catches herself but not without a little wobble. Elphelt touches around her crotch and feels a bulge that wasn’t there before so she undoes her skirt to get a better look. Elphelt looks at what is there standing erect. She has a dick and it’s not small. Its a rather sizable dick with a good girth to it and some hefty balls hanging below it.

“W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! THIS WASN’T HERE BEFORE!!” Elphelt yells.

“Calm down, Elly. It’s a rather fantastic cock that has to be about seven or eight inches and… ooooh~” Litchi begins moaning. “Something about it is just- AGH!” Litchi moans out and falls to her knees.

“Litchi?! What’s wrong?!” Elphelt yells out.

“I-I need to…”

“Need to what?” Elphelt asks

Litchi breathes heavily as grips Elphelt’s cock.

“Eeep! That feels weird. What are you going to do with my-” Elphelt is interrupted by Litchi beginning to stroke her cock. 

“Ooh… this is a new feeling.”

Litchi smirked. “It’s about to get better.”

“What do you-” Before she could finish Litchi begins sucking Elphelt’s cock 

“T-This is great,” she moaned.

Litchi looks up at Elphelt and smiles she begins sucking with more fervor, bobbing her head back and forth. She pulls back to the tip licking around the tip and strokes the shaft with her right hand while fondling her balls with the left. Litchi stops sucking the tip a strand of pre-cum connected to her lips to tell her new friend. “Come on, Elly~ Give me some. I need to taste more than pre.”

“This feels too good,” Elphelt moaned.

Litchi begins to suck on Elphelt’s balls, licking them all over getting them nice and slobbered before moving back to the to the shaft.

“Oooooh… Litchi I feel something coming,”

Hearing this, Litchi fully exposes her breasts and wraps them around Elphelt’s cock, buried with only the tip Litchi licks it. 

“AHHHHH!” Elphelt yells out and cums all over Litchi’s face and breasts, covered like a mask with some in her mouth. She falls back into the chair, breathing heavily. 

“That… was great.” 

Elphelt looks at Litchi who seems to almost be enjoying the cum shower. Elphelt remains hard at the sight.

Litchi moves the cum around in her mouth for a bit before swallowing it. “This thickness and volume is almost inhuman.” Litchi starts to be overwhelmed by lust, taking a bit of Elphelt’s cum with two fingers and jams them into her sopping cunt. “Yes… mmm, this is what I needed.” Litchi uses her free hand to undo her hair bun letting all her hair hang out. She lies back to continue fingering herself.

“Mmmm.. this isn’t enough.” Litchi beckons Elphelt over “Come on, Elly.” she opens her cunt with two fingers. “Why don’t you just jam it in?”

Elphelt’s body just begins moving on its own she gets on her knees and crawls to Litchi. Elphelt grips her cock and attempts to put it in but misses. “How do I?” she asks.

“Here.” Litchi grabs Elphelt’s cock and guides it to her entrance. “There I did the work, now-” 

Elphelt thrusts forward filling Litchi up. 

“OH YES!” she yells.” Just like that! Keep thrusting.”

“This feels way too good!” Elphelt is overwhelmed by the sensation of Litchi’s cunt and continues to thrust away. Over and over Elphelt thrusts with reckless abandon.

“Elly, go a little slower,” Litchi pleads.

“Like this?” Elphelt slows down changing her thrusts from reckless to powerful. “Mmm… this is better.” She batters down Litchi’s cunt and feels something at the end of it. “What is this I’m feeling?”

“That’s my womb,” Litchi moaned. “I’ve never felt something so deep! Its like your cock was made for me its so good i can feel- AHHHHH” Litchi climax’s tightening her cunt around Elphelt’s cock.

“You’re getting too tight,” Elphelt moaned. “It’s gonna make me cum.”

“Don’t cum inside, you could make me pregnant!” Litchi says but doesn’t realize her legs have locked behind Elphelt.

“I can’t move unlock your le- TOO LATE CUMMING!” Elphelt yells out and slams into Litchi’s cunt hitting the back of her womb. It’s a bigger and thicker load then before.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Litchi cums from the force of Elphelt’s cock slamming to the back of her womb to the sensation of the cum blasting into it.

They stay connected for a minute both trying to catch their breath before looking up at one another and making out once more this time with both parties struggling for dominance. Elphelt tries to pull out of Litchi but instead lifts her up and pins Litchi to a wall to fuck her in a standing position. This pattern continues for the rest of the night from the standing position against the wall to flipping Litchi over and pinning her on her desk in a standing doggy position to Elphelt pulling out to face fuck Litchi one more time.

“Elly, please, we’ve been at this all night I’ve sobered up and my pussy is sore,” Litchi pleads.

“My cock hurts from cumming so much but there’s one more thing I need to try please. Face down, ass up,” Elphelt says.

Litchi gets into position. “Okay, What do you-” Litchi realized what she wanted to pull but it was too late. Elphelt slams her cock into Litchi’s ass. “NOO! I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!”

“Then I’m your first,” Elphelt says confidently, slamming her hips over and over again into Litchi’s ass. “Damn you’re tight,” 

“Ahh~ This hurts,” Litchi complains, but it’s slowly converting into pleasure.

“I can hear it in your voice. It’s getting pleasurable.” Elphelt slams with more force.

“YES! IT IS I THINK IT LIKE IT MORE IN MY ASS THEN MY CUNT!” Litchi screams out as the pleasure causes her to unconsciously tighten her ass even more.

“Final… SHOT!” Elphelt cums one last time.

“I’M CUMMING FROM MY ASS!” Litchi cums harder with her cunt.

Elphelt and Litchi remain on the floor bodies sore and both having fallen unconscious from a nearly six hour fuck fest.

* * *

It isn’t until the afternoon that Elphelt wakes up she’s in a bed naked she looks around her surroundings to see shes still in Litchi’s clinic. 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Elphelt ponders. “So if it wasn’t, I’m pretty sure we were clothed at the end of the session.”

A girl walks in to check on Elphelt and sees she’s awake. “Wow, you’re up. hold on I’ll get MIss Litchi.” the girl says

Elphelt confused questions “Who was that? What is she to Litchi? Is this what being jealous is?”

“Oh, Elly you’re up,” Litchi walks in. “I’m surprised to see your up, especially after last night.” she jokes

“You remember that?” Elphelt blushes and hides under the blanket.

Litchi turns to her assistant. “Linhua, can you give me and Elly some time alone?”

“Sure Miss Litchi,” Linhua responds and walks out of the room.

Litchi takes a seat next to Elphelt. “Elly.”

Elphelt blinks, still unable to comprehend what happened. “…El’s not here.”

“Elphelt, don’t be shy. I know you might be embarrassed. We did have sex all night. so of course I would sober up at some point.” Litchi gives the blanketed Elphelt a hug.

A groan is heard from Elphelt. “Your probably going to ask me to leave, aren’t you? I probably got you pregnant and I don’t have a job to support you,” she complains.

“Is that what you’re worried about? Don’t worry about it. For some reason, I feel like I would never leave your side. And judging by your worry, you would never leave me,” Litchi says sweetly

“NEVER!” Elphelt says with confidence as she takes the blanket off her head. “I feel the same way, almost like we were meant to meet and never be apart.”

Litchi giggles. “Good, because if my period’s late I will take a pregnancy test and we’ll see from there.”

Elphelt giggles as well. “I can’t wait to find out.”

“Guess we should thank that Magic Door of yours,” Litchi jokes.

“I wish you forgot that now.” Elphely says dejected “Oh i just remembered Who was that girl from before?” she asks.

“I’ll introduce you. Linhua, come here.”

Linhua walks back into the room. “Yes, Miss Litchi?”

“Elly, let me formally introduce you to Linhua she’s been my cute assistant for a few years now.” Litchi says

Elphelt introduces herself. “Hello, Linhua. I’m Elphelt Valentine.”

Linhua nodded. “We’ve met. Miss Litchi filled me in on everything that’s happened and about your extra… appendage.” Linhua looks away nervously

Elphelt shoots Litchi a glare and she laughs nervously. “Well, the meat buns are almost done and I can expect Tao to barge in soon. Elly, please get dressed because Tao gets very grabby.” Litchi says before giving Elphelt a kiss on the cheek and going to get the meat buns.

Linhua gives Elphelt a mean look. “If you ever break Miss Litchi’s heart you will be on the the receiving end of a beat down by me, got it.”

Elphelt laughs. “Trust me, I would never do something to break her heart.”

Linhua changes to a happy expression. “Yeah, I can see that. Well, your change of clothes are over there on the nightstand.” She walks out of the room.

Elphelt gets up and sees what they gave her. It’s a blue qipao similar to Litchi’s. “We’re gonna match,” Elphelt says as puts it on. Just as shes about to meet up with her lover in the other room, she looks up. 

“I wonder how everybody else is doing? I’m sure they’re fine but I do have to say thank you magic door for leading me to my new destiny.” 

Elphelt walks out to meet Litchi and Linhua. She passes by a calendar to see that its Valentine’s Day and says: “Guess it’s already Valentine’s in another world.”


End file.
